Puppy Playdate
This is a collab between Tyson the Dare Devil pup and Vixiedog Summary Today Rocky and Sapphire's pups along with Chase and Skye's pup are going into Tyson's universe for a play date. This will be fun right? Characters Tyson Skye (T) Skye © Rocky (s) Rocky (A) Autum Sapphire Teresa Ryan Deige Leah Rio Russia Britain Yale Tiana Coal Opal Cinder jr. Kanini Golden Germany more characters will be added soon... Story Teresa ran around in circles in excitement. "Are they here yet?!" she cried. Tyson chuckled. "no Teresa, they are not here yet." he said. Teresa just continued running. Ryan was sitting quietly next to Skye. "How does this work again? I thought you married Daddy?" Ryan asked her. "I did, but we are talking about a different version of me. you see, we have found that there are plenty of alternative universes with many of us. And in this particular one, we are friends. Good friends." Skye (T) explained. Ryan nodded. Rio turned to his Father. "What about you? You married mom. not this... Sapphire lady." he said. Rocky (A) chuckled. "Same goes for me son. There are many versions of us." he said. Rio nodded. "I think their coming!" Autum said excitedly. The mirror started to ripple and out poked a oval dotted paw. The paw was quickly pulled in and the a pup leaped out of the mirror. "See Cinder that is how it is done" said the pup with the oval paw. A light gray poodle came out of the mirror and pounced on The other pup. "Show off" said the piddle laughing. "Woah! it can talk!" Ryan cried. "no stupid! it's the pups!" Rio snapped. Ryan looked down. "oh." he said. "Rio! be nice!" Autum said. Rio just sniffed. A white poodle and a copy of Skye walked out of the mirror and pulled apart the two pups. "Kanini you know better then to tease your friends, now introduce yourself' said Skye© Kanini mumbled something under her breath as a smaller white poodle, a german Shepard and cockapoo mix, a golden retriever, and a cat. "Whoah!" Ryan cried running over to Skye ©. "You look just like my mommy!" he said. Skye (T) chuckled. "That's because she is me. she's the alternate version of me I was telling you about." she said. "Hi! I'm Teresa!" Teresa said running up to the pups and kitten. "And I'm Deige!" Deige said. "I'm Leah." "I'm Rio." "I'm Russia." "I'm Britain." "I'm Yale. "And I'm Tiana." The pup with the oval pup bounded forward. "Hi I am Kanini" she said "I am Cinder" said the gray poodle. "I'm Opal" said the small white poodle "Hello I am Germany" said the cockapoo and German Shepard mix. "Then I am Coal" said the cat "Then I am Sapphire" said the bigger white poodle "You look so cool!" Teresa said looking at Germany. "Are you our siblings?" Ryan asked curiously. "we have the same mom." he said. "Thanks. Also I guess so." said Germany. "So then that means that you are ours" said Cinder jumping up and down around "Cool!" Britain said. "More people to cheer up!" she said. "Come on! lets play!" Teresa said. She tapped Germany on her shoulder. "your it!" she said and ran off. Germany ran after Teresa and the rest of the pups scattered. "I am going to get you!" called Germany. "No your not!" Teresa said laughing. Ryan didn't join in. He was happy sitting with the two Skye's and listening to them talking. "It's so nice to see you!" Skye (t) said. "It's always nice to see them." Rocky (A) said. Opal stopped playing and walked over to Sapphire where she and Autumn were talking. Then she suck snuck up behind Ryan."Boo" she yelled. "AAHH!" Ryan cried and raced towards his mom. "Sorry'' called Opal as she raced after him. "I didn't mean to scare you" "oh..." Ryan said peeking out from behind his mom. "Want to talk. I mean have you ever know about alternate universes?"asked Opal. Ryan nodded slowly and walked out. "Whats it like where you live?" he asked curiously "Crazy. Fun. Lively. Calm. Magical"said Opal. She walked over to a beanbag and layer down. "What is it normally like here"she asked "Well, usually it's nice and calm. at least, I think it is. I don't really hang out with the other pups. I stick close to mommy." he told her. a work in progress...